


Worn

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer), windrunnerdreamer



Series: Path Down Memory Lane [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Reminiscing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/windrunnerdreamer
Summary: Kuki likes photographs the most.
Relationships: Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban
Series: Path Down Memory Lane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Worn

The first paper photograph is of Nigel having left the KnD. 

Kuki remembers it- lots of quiet, Nigel removing his sunglasses to cry, everybody saluting him in respect, and Nigel smiling shakily, asking everyone to live up to the legacy. 

Abigail's left the KnD with a lot more dignity, Kuki recalls with a laugh as she looks at that photo. 

Hoagie was a bawling mess, and he even made Wally cry, Kuki thinks as she sees a photo that she took of them hugging. 

Leaving Wally was hard- especially because she liked him so much. 

But now, she thinks with a smile to herself as she cuddles against him, life has a funny way of going back to where you started. 

"W'at 'r you doin'?" Wally asks sleepily, as Kuki scrolls through her phone. 

"Nothing really." Kuki says with a smile, kissing his forehead. 

Wally grunts, but his eyes then brighten at seeing their first selfie together and just like that, he's watching their photos too, all the photos Kuki's taken since she got her phone and Kuki wants to stay in that moment forever with Wally warm against her. 


End file.
